Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by CHL- crackhead
Summary: Suite Life Crossover fic... I suck at summaries but its fairly good... Please R&R... Cowriter: Beatrice


Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Umm… Welcome to our Suite Life of Zach and Cody/ Avatar Crossover fic… This probably isn't going to be all that popular so R&R please

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Seagal, Avatar: tLA, Suite Life of Zach and Cody or anything else you may or may not recognize, I also don't own Poison or the Song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'

Chapter One

Once upon a time in the little town of Muckville, there lived two wonderfully amazing princesses, Lithium and Brickley. Trapped in secluded forest house by mean unknown, the two were forced to watch cable programming. Their captors, being the kindhearted souls they were, allowed the two some freedom in their choice of viewing. But alas, the two were torn between two equally compelling programs, the esteemed "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and revered "The Suite Life of Zach and Cody". On a day, much like any other day, the two happened to have found their way into the same time slot.

Lithium: _((grabs TV remote)) _Oooh avatar's on…. Hmmm…. Southern Air Temple….

Brickley: _((appearing disgruntled))_ No! Look! Disney Channel West! It's The Suite Life. And look, this is the episode when London learns to drive. Classic!

Lithium_: ((changes it to Avatar)) _AGNI KAI SCENE DAMMIT!!!

Brickley: _((grasping for the remote, but unable to tear it from the clutches of her amiga)) _No! We've watched that for three days straight. I NEED to see those silly kids and their crazy hotel antics or surely I shall die!

Lithium: _((sticks out tongue)) _You're a hypochondriac.

Brickley: What does that have to do with anything?!

Lithium: Your face!!

Brickley: _((shoving Lithium)) _Look, just give me the remote.

Lithium: In the great words of Zuko's dagger: NEVER GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!! _((karate scream and flying kick))_

Brickley: Fine then, if you condone mindless violence then—_((returns the high kick and other stylistic martial arts moves influenced by a life wasted watching Bruce Lee films))_

Lithium: _((goes to punch Brickley, who deftly evades the blow, allowing Lithium's hand to soar into the television, shattering the glass as it sinks deeply into her hand)) _Oww… you whore!!!!

Brickley: _((her arms defiantly crossed)) _You bloody wanker!

Lithium: _((clutching arm that is bleeding profusely onto the carpet)) _Don't even steal my words you, you- _((looks at TV))_

Brickley: _((follows Lithium's gaze, her eyes resting upon the broken set)) _Are you seeing what I am?

Lithium: _((she stares at the rubble as liquid slowly starts to ooze out onto the floor forming puddles)) _Uhh… Maybe… What are you seeing?

Brickley: _((as the puddles creep upward and upward, two by two, forming the vague outlines of human shapes, eventually taking form, Brickley soon realizes their likenesses: Zach and Cody, Zuko and Katara, London and Moseby, Toph and Sokka, Esteban and Maddie, Iroh and Azula, Lance and Tylee, Mai and Aang)) _…That.

London: Steven Seagal is of the devil!

Aang: Yeah, Goji berries my ass.

Zach: What the hell are you guys talking about and what the hell are we doing here? Who the hell are you guys, anyway?!

Cody: _((annoyed with his brother's brusque mannerisms))_ First of all, Steven Seagal IS of the devil, and secondly, that is no way to talk around ladies.

Ty Lee: Does anyone else feel… weird… like some word with the 'ah' sound in it?

Moseby: _((sarcastic)) _No, I am sure we all feel just fine… except for the fact that me and lance were in the middle of an _((coughs)) _important conversation…

Maddie: _((looks at Lance)) _Well then, could you please explain why Lance is standing here in his underwear?

Lance: _((looks embarrassed)) _Well, you see this is what happened… We were like up and my hotel room and a maid walks in and throws a bucket full of like goldfish at me… And they were like eating my clothes so I umm… took 'em off… and that's what happened…

Sokka: _((looks disbelievingly at Lance)) _Alright even I don't believe that and I once got 2 fishhooks caught in my hand…

Azula: 2 fishhooks?

Katara: Yea he tried to get the first one out with-

Sokka: Not now first we need to figure out how we got here and how we can get back…

Zach: _((looks around)) _where are those one chicks who were here when we first got here?

Iroh: They left to go get me some calming Jasmine tea, they mentioned something about not being back for a while…

-end chapter one-

Here you go the first chapter of Every Rose Has It's Thorn… I hope you liked it… We will try to update Later….. Happy New Year… DON'T BUY STEVEN SEAGAL ENERGY DRINKS!!!! ((you've been warned))

Love,

CHL ((Lithium))  
Beatrice ((Brickley))

R&R or our souls will be crushed…


End file.
